


Conversations

by Kass



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, dead bob challenge, ds_flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd think he'd appreciate a little fatherly advice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dead bob challenge at DS_Flashfic.

"I can't imagine what the boy was thinking."

The gull cocked its head at the ghost, who opted to interpret that as interest. He was an optimist that way.

"You'd think he'd appreciate a little fatherly advice."

The gull pecked at the sand.

"I had a lot of years on this mortal coil, you know. And I spent most of them in the line of duty. Chasing down malfeasants. Serving truth, justice, and the Canadian way."

The gull dug a few millimeters down, pulled out a flake of mussel shell, and discarded it.

"I know what I'm talking about, especially in these matters. And with all the flak he gives me for not having been around -- don't think I don't hear it, just because he leaves the words unspoken -- you might think he'd be glad I'm helping now."

The gull didn't do a damn thing. Bob kept talking.

"'Those handcuffs are meant for official police use, son,' I said. 'It's a perversion of the office to make use of them otherwise.' I was *going* to add, 'They'll abrade your wrists, you can do better, they make them lined with that faux-fur now, and I'll tell you, while the leopard-print is admittedly reprehensible, you'll feel a lot better about in the morning when your skin isn't chafed.' But would he listen?" Bob sniffed. "'Shove off, Dad,' he says. Is that any way to speak to your own father's ghost?"

The gull shoved off and flew away.

Bob sighed and skipped a ghostly pebble across the lake.

Suddenly he brightened. "Maybe the Yank will see reason," he said, to no one in particular.

And vanished.

A thousand miles away, in a Chicago apartment, Ray Kowalski screamed.


End file.
